


Heat

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Gratuitous Smut, Language, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, stealth suit of sex, steve rogers wearing a stealth suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: Steve Rogers wearing his stealth suit is a sight to behold.





	Heat

It wasn’t fair. No one should look that sexy, it should be illegal. But there he was, wearing a dark blue suit, the matte silver star on his chest heaving with every ragged breath he pulled into his lungs. His normally crystal eyes were flashing, dark and dangerous, as if you were his mission and he would do anything to take you out. Steve’s hands were flexing at his sides and you wouldn’t be surprised if the brown holster that curved over his shoulders snapped in half if he gave them a shrug.

You wanted to go over to him and suck on those pillowy lips of his, drive your fingers through his blonde hair, and see if his narrow waist fit between your legs as perfectly as they did in your dreams. Despite the lust that was coursing through you, you remained where you were and watched as Steve gave Nick Fury a piece of his mind.

“I don’t care what the counsel says,” Steve roared, his cheeks flushing, a vein pulsing in the side of his neck.

You didn’t… couldn’t pay attention to anything Nick was saying, not when Captain fucking America was standing there, raging, looking so very fuckable. Not that you could do anything about it, Steve was a friend, a friend that you dreamt about every single night. Oh, the things you wanted to do to that man.

So, why hadn’t you gone for it? Well, it was simple really. Steve was your good friend. You saw the way he looked at you, and he never once looked at you like he wanted to hold you in his arms and kiss you breathless.

“Fuck you, Fury,” Steve growled before slamming the door hard enough that the floor-to-ceiling windows shattered. He stormed past your desk and gave a curt nod. His jaw was so tight it looked like it’d cut your thighs if you sat on his face.

Giving yourself a mental shake, you ignored Nick’s shouts of your names and jogged after the super soldier, calling after him, “You okay?”

Steve stopped and hung his head as he heaved out a breath. “No, not really,” he answered as soon as you had caught up to him.

You could  _feel_  his anger as if it were a physical being, pushing against you, the heat of it surrounding you. You pulled in a stuttering breath and grabbed his hand, something you had done countless times before. So, why did your pussy clench, why was the air between you so thick, why did you want to grab his gloved hand, push it under your shirt, and feel the buttery leather against your skin?

“Is there anything I can do to help?” you rasped.

Steve licked his lips as his eyes drilled into yours. “Yeah,” he answered, his voice low and gritty. “There is.” He ripped open the door and pulled you in behind him. It was dark, you had no idea what the room was used for, but you didn’t have any time to dwell on it because the door was slammed closed and the lock was thrown.

He was on you a heartbeat later, kissing you almost savagely, dominating your senses as he pushed you against the wall, his hands tugging impatiently at your clothes, making noises in the back of his throat that sent a shiver down your spine, a shiver that made your back arch painfully. You held onto him, your fingers digging into the holster around his shoulders, your nails catching on the seams as you echoed his moans with your own.

Steve had his hand between your legs, his fingers working between your damp folds. “So wet, doll,” he purred, his teeth catching on your earlobe. “You always this wet when you think of me?”

“Yes, sir,” you panted, your hips rolling.

He growled in appreciation and pushed one long digit into your weeping pussy. “Say it again,” he ordered. You obeyed his command, earning yourself another searing kiss as he stroked you. He added another finger, pushing in to his third knuckle.

You fumbled with the buckle at his waist, desperate to feel his cock in your hand, to feel the heavy weight of it, to drive him as crazy as you were. Steve chuckled deep in his throat at your eagerness as he fucked you, filling your ears with the wet sucking sounds of your pussy as it squeezed around his fingers.

“Can’t wait to get my cock in you, doll,” Steve groaned as you finally got a hold of his cock.

You sucked in a breath when you finally realized just how big Steve was. You’d imagined it, dreamt of it, but none of those times prepared you for what was currently happening. Smearing the fat beads of pre-cum around the wide head of his cock, Steve’s hips jerked.

“Fuck,” he hissed. The palm of his hand pressed into your clit, massaging it as he continued to finger you, driving you higher and higher until you felt like you were going to burst apart at the seams.

Steve was sucking a mark on your neck, teeth scraping, tongue laving over it, when he crooked his fingers. You came with a shout of his name, squeezing his cock as you pumped him, your fluttering walls clamping onto his fingers. The orgasm was still roaring through you when Steve grabbed your ass, hauled you off the floor as though you weighed nothing, and entered you so quickly that you tried pushing him away because it was too much, too fast.

“You can take it, Y/N,” Steve groaned, his damp forehead on yours, hot breath blasting against your open mouth.

You were shaking your head and still trying to push him away. “No, too… too big.”

Steve was inching in and out of you, raining kisses to your sweaty neck. “You’re so tight. Guess I didn’t do a good enough job,” he chuckled. “I’ll have to remember that for next time.”

The pain started to fade, and hot on the heels of it was such ecstacy you’d never had the pleasure of knowing. Every drag of his cock, every drive of his hips between your thighs was euphoric, an out-of-body experience, and you never wanted it to stop.

He was digging bruises into your hips as he fucked you, his mouth was on your breasts, sucking dark marks on them, biting the soft flesh, tugging your pert nipples between his teeth so that a jolt of pain shot down your spine, making you impossibly wetter. Your ass slapped against the wall rhythmically, each one louder and harder than the one previous. You were a whimpering mess as he filled you, going deeper and  _deeper_ , harder, until you didn’t know where he ended and you began. Your bodies pulsed together, as though you were one being.

“Come on, doll,” Steve ground out. “Let me feel you cum on my cock.”

As if your body were an instrument that only he knew how to play, you came with a shattered cry of his name. Thousands of stars burst behind your eyelids as the white-hot orgasm slammed into you. You pulsed around him, tighter than before, pulling a grunt from the super soldier that made goosebumps break out over every inch of you.

Steve’s hips jerked and the drywall behind you cracked, not that you paid it any attention. Everything was Steve and the way his cock swelled, the heavy pulse of it as he came, the way he cursed, all breathy and raspy and God, it sounded so fucking good.

The two of you stayed there, panting, shuddering, kissing, until his cock went soft. He set you down and held you there until you were sure your legs would support your weight. Even then, you didn’t trust yourself.

“Let me,” Steve said after the metal of the buckle clanged loudly in the small space. You giggled as his hair tickled your stomach as he bent down and grabbed your clothing. He helped you redress, waiting until you murmured your thanks before kissing you again. You sighed against his lips and melted into him, but the moment was over too fast for your liking.

Steve’s hand flew up to the comm in his ear. “I’m on my way.”

He was brushing the hair from your forehead a moment later. “Wheels up in ten,” he muttered.

You couldn’t hide the groan of disappointment as you leaned into his hand. “When will you be back?”

“Couple of days,” Steve answered. “A week at the most.”

Your stomach was flipping nervously, you always hated when he went on a mission, you never knew what shape he was going to be coming back in, or coming back at all. As if he could hear the way your heart was pounding, Steve dipped his head and caught your lips in a lazy kiss.

“I’m coming back, sweetheart,” he vowed, his nose brushing against yours.

With your hand on the back of his neck, you pressed your forehead to his and sighed. “You better.”

Steve huffed out a breath through his nose, gave you a chaste kiss, and opened the door. He didn’t say anything before walking out. You stood in the doorway and watched as he strode down the hall. You didn’t move until he was out of sight, even then, you lingered there for a moment, running your hands through your hair and trying not to blush and giggle like a schoolgirl at the realization of what had just happened.


End file.
